1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve mechanisms, and more particularly to a locking valve useful with automotive gasoline systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increase in automobile theft presently experienced, various devices have been put forth in the market for rendering the automobile inoperative. Most frequently the electrical connections entailed in the operation of the automobile are interrupted with hidden locks and/or hidden switches. The foregoing systems, however, are easily avoided or bypassed by those knowledgeable in the field, particularly by direct connection to the battery in order to get the vehicle moving. For this reason there have developed in the past various locking mechanisms which both open the ignition circuit and lock the steering mechanism thus rendering the automobile inoperative. Again, those knowledgeable in the field and inclined to steal automobiles have found ways of disabling this locking mechanism and further securing features are now being put forth in the market to augment those locks put in by the manufacturer. One way of rendering an automobile inoperative is to cut off the fuel supply thereof. Once more, the features of a lock in the fuel line must be such as to preclude pampering.